School days at Hetalia High
by RusAme.PruCan.UkUs
Summary: The nations are at school lets see if love will bloom between any nations? Matthew Williams is what people call a 'good boy'...lets just say he may not be quiet what he seems and does a certain Prussian find out Matthews secret? I suck at summaries. Rated: M. Pairings: PruCan may have other parings later. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.


~Gilbert's P.O.V~

I woke to the sound of my brother yelling from at the top of the basement stairs before his footsteps started to get louder indicating he was walking into the basement, I live in my grandfathers basement while my brother live upstairs with him...my grandfather always liked my younger brother better than me, he hates me and doesn't hide that fact either after all he didn't think I would amount to anything hence why he didn't hand down his father's name to me like tradition states, instead he called me Gilbert and passed the name on to my younger brother Ludwig but in all honestly I'm to awesome for the name Ludwig. Ludwig walks up to my bed and yanks the blanket away while pulling me out of bed, Ludwig wasn't a scrawny younger brother like most people had no...West was half a head taller, had more muscles then and was way smart...me well I'm just Awesome to be smart but I'm not weak I have muscles their just not as well built as West's. Yes I call him West I have since he was younger thanks to my grandfather while West sticks to calling me brother.

"Fuck Vest! I'm up, I'm up! Geez did you have to be so unawesome so early in zhe morning?" I state as I stretch and fixing my brother a glare for waking me up so rudely.

"Ve're going to be late for school so get up und get ready. Don't you even own an alarm clock bruder?" Ludwig says as he looks around his brother's messy yet sort of tidy room.

"I'm too awesome for alarm clocks Vest und how long until school starts anyway?" I ask as he searches for some clothes to wear from my dirty clothes basket. **(Yes Prussia is too awesome to wash his clothes.)**

"Half an hour...bruder do you not have any clean clozhes you could wear?" Ludwig crinkled his nose in disgust as he watched his brother look through his dirty clothes.

"Ve have more zhen enough time zhen Vest" I couldn't help but chuckle at the comment my brother said about his clothes. "I smell awesome so vho needs to have clean clozhes Keseses" I look over at him and laugh at the look on his face.

"You can be so disgusting Gilbert, just hurry up already. I'll vait for you upstairs, you have ten minutes to be ready" Ludwig orders as he walks up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as Ludwig left, I found a black t-shirt with the Prussian eagle on it in white and his blood red skinny jeans. I grab my high black converses putting them on and then tying my red and black checker scarf around my neck, once done I looked at myself in the mirror before proclaiming that I looked awesome enough to now go to school; I shake my head a bit to fix my hair, grabs my old, warn school bag and head upstairs. I saw Ludwig waiting in the kitchen for me; I grab my lunch that West had made for me and heads to the front door.

"Coming Vest?" I call from the front door.

Ludwig grabs his bag and walks to the car waiting on the passenger side for me to unlock the car; once the car was unlocked they both got in and headed off to school. Ten minutes later they made it with still ten minutes to spare, Ludwig left in order to get to class on time while I wandered off to find Francis and Antonio my two greatest friends in the world.

~**~**~Page Break~**~**~

~Mathieu's P.O.V~

My alarm beeped indicating that I needed to get up, I felt around for my alarm clock and whacked it to shut it up, after that I fell back into peaceful slumber once again. Ten minutes later I could hear banging and cursing coming from the room next to mine which was my 'younger' brother Alfred's, I rub my eyes still super sleepy after last night but that is a tale for another time at the moment I needed to work out what was up with his brother and why he was being more noisy than normal. "Alfred, what's wrong? You're more noisy than normal this morning" I ask as I yawn and walk into Alfred's room still trying to wake up properly.

"Dude where gonna be late for school! We only have five minutes until we need to leave! Maaaaaaattie! Why didn't you wake me up this morning?!" Alfred whines as he rushes around his room getting ready, Al turns and sees me trying to wake up and still in my pyjamas. "Dude! Go get ready or we'll be late!" Alfred pushed me out his door yelling at me to get ready, which woke me up causing me in turn to start rushing around to get ready.

The two rush around packing their book and checking to make sure they had everything, five minutes later they were both ready and in the car with Alfred driving since I couldn't drive from last night but Alfred doesn't need to know that. The two made it to school with a few minutes to spare thanks to Alfred's driving and lack of common sense for road rules, that is why I normally drive us to school but for certain reasons I let Alfred drive today. Alfred goes off to hide from Ivan which he never has any luck in doing because I tell Ivan where he is and in return I get two bottles of vodka each week, Ivan has a crush on my brother and I know Alfred has a crush on Ivan but he's too dense to notice his feelings for the Russian boy. I on the other hand was off to see my good friend Lars and get my 'special' smokes for the week; I walk over to where Lars hangs out and waves to the taller boy. "Bonjour Lars, how are you?"

"...Same as always, you got the money?" Lars says looking down at the Canadian.

"Oui I do, here" I hand him over the money and he gives me my 'special' cigarettes. "Merci Lars, see you next week~" I say as I wave goodbye and walk off stuffing the smokes into the bottom of my bag, just in time too because the bell for class had just rang.

As I was walking to class I bumped into Ivan who was yet again looking for my brother so he didn't even notice that I had bumped into him until I taped his shoulder and called out his name. "Ivan"

"Oh Privet Мэтью. Do you know where your brother is?" Ivan smiles down at the shorter Canadian.

"Oui I do, he'd be in class Ivan since the bell just rang" I giggled a little at the Russian as he looked a little embarrassed about forgetting that it was now time for class.

"Da, you're right spasibo Мэтью here" Ivan smiles and hands me one of my bottles of vodka I get for helping him in finding Alfred.

"Merci Ivan, Alfred will be on the field at lunch for Football practice today~" I inform him as I hide the bottle of alcohol in my bag carefully.

The Russian nods as a thank you before he walks off towards his first class for the day. I do the same and head to Math which was my first class on Mondays, walking into class and taking my seat before the teacher walks in but it wouldn't matter anyway because no one ever notices me at all.

~**~**~Page Break~**~**~

~Gilbert's P.O.V~

I head off to where Francis, Antonio and I hang out, once there I notice that neither of my friends were here yet so I sat down under the tree and relaxed but once I closed my eyes and started relaxing I heard the my name beings called in a gay girly voice.

"Giiiiiiil~ mon ami 'ow are you t'is fine morning? ~" Francis calls sounding very gay as usual.

It's too early in the morning for me to deal with Francis so cheery. "Francis shut your hole. It's too damn early for your shit right now" I sighed and sat up a bit more looking at the Frenchman.

"Mon dieu Gil... w'o put you in a foul mood t'is morning?" The Frenchman asked as he sat next to the German.

"Mein bruder...he came down yelling at me because ve vere going to be late but ve got here ten minutes early" I sigh and rub my face a bit. "Vhere's Toni? He's normally here by now"

"Toni...oui 'e's here like always but 'e saw t'at foul mout'ed Italian t'at Toni 'as t'e 'ots for and went after 'im~ Ohonhonhon! ~" Francis explains.

"Vhy does he even like him? Toni has some veird tastes in guys" I state.

All three of us are into guys well Francis is bi so he goes after both the guys and girls at the school, he's the biggest man whore out but that's one of the reasons me and Toni are friends with him and if I think about it he has this strange obsession with this British guy Arthur Kirkland I think his name is...then there's me and Toni who are just straight gay, Toni shows that openly since he met the little moody Italian boy Lovino Vargas while me on the other hand hide the fact I'm gay...I'm not ashamed that's not the reason at all it mainly because flirting with girls help make the days go faster at school. Oh and they are willing to give me blowjobs whenever I need them so why would I wreck that but outing that I'm outright gay, I know it's not fair on the girls but hey I have needs that need to be met but the girls don't go unrewarded so no one's complaining about the arrangement not that they know it's an arrangement mind you.

"Gil!" Francis shouts after two minutes of trying to get my attention.

"Ja vhat?!" I glare at Francis not appreciating being yelled at.

"Pay attention w'en I'm talking to you" Francis huffs crossing his arms.

"Vhat zhe fuck is it zhen!?" I yell.

"W'y you were off in la la land Toni got punc'ed in t'e stomac' by t'at Italian boy" Francis says pointing over at Antonio lying on the ground holding his stomach.

"Zhat idiot...vhat did he do?" I got up and headed over towards Toni. "Toni, are you alright? ...you dead?"

"Si amigo I'm fine, not dead...I just upset mi little tomate a little bit" Toni groans as he sits up holding his stomach.

"Mon ami w'at did you do to upset 'im? You know 'e loses it easy..." Francis asked once he got to his friends, but he was a bit distracted by a girl walking past.

"I hugged him and told him he was cute" The Spaniard smiles as he stands.

"Zhat was stupid Toni, you do realize he most likely hates you" I sighed looking at my friend as he smiled like an idiot.

Just as Toni was about to speak the bell rang indicating that it was time for class, I racked my brain thinking what class I had first...English, I hated English so I decided to find Ivan and get a bottle of alcohol off him but then again I hate all my classes besides two.

"Mon ami w'ere are you going? We 'ave Anglais now" Francis asks as he sees me walking away.

"I'll be zhere in a bit I need to get somezhing first" I reply as I walk around looking for Ivan. Five minutes having no luck in finding Ivan so with a heavy sigh I walk towards English, I walk into class to have the teacher yells at me for being late and I take my seat next to Francis...yes I had English with him because Arthur was in my English class and when Francis found that out he switched classes to be closer to Arthur but if you ask him his reason it's because he wanted to have a friend in his English class. Half way through class we get to work on individual studies like all classes but for me and many other students we just sit around and chat, joke anything really and it was Francis favourite part of the classes because he got to flirt more.

~**~**~Page Break~**~**~

~Mathieu's P.O.V~

I was pretty good at math and didn't mind the class so much, I didn't get noticed often which was a good thing in my books because I got away with a lot of stuff while still keeping up my good boy reputation which was just a front really so I could get away with most of the shit I do and I was pretty smart in my subjects so that just added to my good boy reputation. The teacher talked and talk about the way to solve the problems we would need until we finally got half way through class which meant individual studies, I loved this part of classes because I could sneak out and have a smoke or two and that was what I was about to do until Feliciano bumped into me sending us both onto the ground.

"Vee~ ouch...what did I run into?" Feliciano asks as he rubs his head.

"Maple! ...c-can you please g-get off moi?" I ask quietly while being crushed by the other, I stutter around others since I don't socialize with many people on the account they don't see me for some reason.

"Feli! Mein gott get off him you dummkopf!" Ludwig yells at the Italian that's on me.

"Vee~ Ah! Mi dispiace I didn't see you mi dispiace" The Italian boy says franticly as the German helps him off me.

"...it's ok really n-non harm done..." I say as I rub my back a little.

"Nein. I'm sorry it vas mein fault he ran into you" The German boy said and then helped me off the ground.

"M-Merci...but it's alright...p-people often don't see moi" I whisper softly looking at the ground, that was also an act for my good boy reputation.

"Vee~ mi dispiace..." Feli said as he stood beside Ludwig.

"Its fine r-really Feliciano, I'm not h-hurt so don't be upset" I say offering him a shy smile.

"You know my name?" The Italian asks a little shocked since he didn't seem to know who I was.

"O-Oui I do...your F-Feliciano Vargas and your L-Ludwig Beischmidt" I state stuttering.

"Vee~ si! But how do you know our names? Aren't you a new student?" Feli questions, he looks at the Canadian boy with interest.

"N-Non...I've been here f-from the beginning I just d-don't get noticed that's all..." I admit looking down.

"Really? Vee~ Luddy did you hear that" The Italian boy asks the German while grabbing onto his arm.

"J-Ja I did Feliciano since I vas right beside you...now let go of mein arm ve are in zhe middle of class" The German states while wearing a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Anyway...it was n-nice to meet you both officially b-but I need to leave" I say as I pick up my bag.

"Ja. Sorry to keep you, Feliciano lets go back to our seats now und resume our studies" Ludwig said while pulling the Italian back to their seats, the Italian struggles and complains about not wanting to do the work.

I sigh and hand in my work to the teacher before leaving. _I need a place where I can have a smoke without anyone finding me_ I thought as I wander around, I always need to pick a new spot to smoke or the teachers could find me but it's not like they would believe that the cigarettes were mine anyway but still it's always better to be safe than sorry down the track. I finally find a place behind the building under a tree; I sit down under the tree and pull out a smoke lighting it and taking a long drag.

~**~**~Page Break~**~**~

~Gilbert's P.O.V~

I started packing my books away since it was individual studies now and to be frank I never stay in class during this time, I normally went and got drunk or high something like that Just as I was ready to leave Francis started to flirt with Arthur, it wouldn't of bothered me normally because I could still leave except for he had decided to drag me into their argument too.

"Francy pants I don't care got it! Sort it out yourself!" I yell at him while he complains that Arthur's so mean to him.

"But Gil 'e's so mean to moi! W'y is t'at?" Francis continues to complain and grabs onto my arm.

"I don't care Francis! Vhy don't you ask him zhat yourself!" I yell and push him off my arm and onto Arthur...oh well not my fault.

"Gah! G-Get bloody off me frog!" Arthur tries to push Francis off him with a slight blush across his face.

"But mon cher Angleterre it was not mon fault~ It was Gilbert's fault...alt'oug' I'm not complaining about t'e situation at all mon douce Angleterre~" The Frenchman purrs as he gets closer to the Brit.

"B-Bloody hell! Get off me now Francis!" The Brit pushes harder and struggles to free himself from the Frenchman who has now pinned his hands above his head which in turn causes the brit to turn red with embarrassment.

"I vonder how you two haven't got kicked out of class yet...I mean you have Arzhur here yelling und you Francis being a total man vhore..." I say staring at the two on the floor, it really wasn't far though I come in late and get yelled at and then these two get nothing so unawesome.

"Ohonhonhon~ I can't 'elp mon self around you Angleterre~" Francis says softly in Arthurs ear causing the Englishman to shiver.

I decided it was time for me to sneak out and go find Ivan to get some grog off him, as I was walking out the door I heard Francis cry in pain and Arthur telling him to fuck off and never touch him again...well I guess Francis got kneed in the balls by the sounds of pain he's making in there oh well maybe that will teach him to stop being such a man whore but I doubt it. I finally find Ivan he was hiding in a bush outside Alfred's class room watching him which is a bit creepy if you ask me but I don't care I just wasn't some grog off him, I walk up behind him and tap his shoulder. "Oi Ivan"

"I wasn't doing anything!...oh privet Гилберт, what do you want?" Ivan smiles and faces me.

"I vanted to get some vodka off you, do you have any?" I ask hoping that the answer will be yes.

"Da. I have some in my locker" The Russian says looking back at Alfred.

"How much do you vant for a bottle?" I ask while pulling out some bills from my pocket.

"...twenty dollars for a bottle" He says as he turns back to face me, I hand him a twenty dollar note.

"Zhere. Now can ve go get zhe bottle now?" I was impatient I just wanted to get drunk so I could make it through the day.

Ivan nods and we walk to his locker, he opens it and hands me one from the many he has stashed in his locker, I thank him and put the bottle away in my bag and begin searching for a place to get smashed without the teachers catching me. I walk around when I spot someone under a tree behind the school smoking, I start walking up to them think because I really needed a cigarette too and that person seemed to have some hopefully.

~**~**~Page Break~**~**~

~Mathieu's P.O.V~

I was so relaxed sitting under the tree, the cigarette between my lips and the smell of the smoke just everything right now was just perfect to me that is until I noticed someone walking over to me. He was tall, had white hair and striking red eyes that's what stood out the most about this person, I found myself drawn into his eyes and I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his.

"Hallo, do you have a cigarette I can borrow?" The white haired boy asked starring down at me.

"O-Oh uh oui..." I drag my eyes away from his, dig through my bag pulling out a packet of cigarettes and offering one to the boy.

"Danke. Do you have a light?" The boy asks as he pulls one out from the carton.

"Oui" I pull out a lighter and he lights up his cigarette.

"Danke again" The Prussian sat down beside me and leaned against the tree. "You look familiar, are you related to anyone at school?"

"O-Oui I am...Alfred Jones is mon brother and Francis Bonnefoy is mon cousin" I say softly, I wish he would leave so I stop this stupid act.

"Francis...really, I didn't know he had a cousin here" The boy says as he takes a puff of his cigarette. "I'm Gilbert by zhe vay. Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"T-That doesn't surprise moi... I'm M-Mathieu Williams and I-I know who you are" I say softly then takes a long drag of my cigarette, I had realized who he was once he started speaking.

"Keseses of course you do, everyone does" The German states looking over at the Canadian.

"Oui…s-so um why are you here? S-Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked although he figured the other was skipping class.

"I needed a bit of a pick me up before I even attempted to go to class" Gilbert chuckles blowing out smoke as he chuckles.

"I-I see…" I say as I finishes my cigarette and stands. "I-I should go…i-it was nice meeting you G-Gilbert"

"Ja, of course it vas Keseses!" The Prussian grins giving the other a smirk.

I of course didn't see Gilbert's smirk since I'd already started walking away from the other, I sighed in relief once I was far enough away from the Prussian and began looking for another hiding spot to smoke but this time one of my special cigarettes and I was going to enjoy it alone besides my teachers won't even notice that im not there. I found a spot under a tree a little ways from the school buildings but still on the property, smiling I sat down under a shady tree and rummaged through my bag pulling out the zip lock back with my special cigarettes in it and take one out putting away the others. Leaning back against the tree smiling I light up the cigarette and take a long deep drag breathing the smoke out from my nose relaxing instantly against the tree, it was times like these that he was glad that no one noticed him.

~**~**~Page Break~**~**~

~Gilberts P.O.V~

I watched the other walk away and slowly began to follow the Canadian student, I of course knew who he was after all Francis had mentioned him every now and then saying how he wished his cousin was more like him then he would get noticed more. I didn't take too much notice of what Francis was saying after all he tended to talk about a lot of different shit and after a while it gets annoying but he's an awesome friend so I put up with him for the most part, following the Canadian from a distance it seemed that Francis didn't know much about his cousin at all besides the whole doesn't get seen thing.

He watched as the student took out a joint and started smoking. "Vell, zhis is very interesting keseses"

I turn around and head off back to where that Canadian and I had been sitting smoking, I sat down under the tree as the bell rang for next class with a shrug I pulled out the bottle of vodka I got off Ivan earlier and cracked it open. Taking a swig I grimaced at the taste a bit after all it wasn't nearly as good as German beer but this would get me buzzed enough to make it through the rest of the day, so I sat under the tree taking swigs as I listened to music on my iPod and rocking out a little. Once I feel considerably buzzed I look down at my iPod noticing I have only had 10 minutes left of my class but I decide to go anyway even though it was kind of pointless for me to go now but I had decided go so might as well make an appearance to be marked off, I put away the now half empty bottle of vodka and headed off to class and as I stepped into class I came face to face with my angry math teacher who didn't appreciate me coming late to his class.

"Hallo sir. You're looking a bit red today" I smirk raising an eyebrow mockingly. "Have you been drinking or are you sick? If you're sick you should go home, I don't vant to get sick from you Keseses"

"Mister Beilschmidt care to explain why you're late to my class yet again? It's the start of the week and you're already wagging my class" The teacher says not impressed with Gilbert's comment.

"I couldn't find mein book so I've been looking for it all zhis time" I said grinning turning around and heading back out of the class room. "Oh und don't forget to mark zhat I came to class sir!"

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the start of lunch, the students hurry to pack away their books so they could have lunch and catch up with their friends.


End file.
